


Natasha + sleep

by d__T



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Clint/Nat, headcanon meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov doesn't sleep very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha + sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a tumblr headcanon meme and paired slightly with the clint + ceiling vents ficlet.

Natasha does not like people watching her. People watch her, they take advantage of her, she kills them.

So when the ceiling man starts watching her from the vents, she waits. He’ll die off, or try to take advantage of her, or she’ll eventually kill him.

He’s very good, she thinks to herself as he shows up in places he is certainly not supposed to be and continues not being dead.

He comes to her with an offer, after he takes care of some excess enemies for her. She takes the offer: it is better than her current deal and he’s been trustworthy so far.

—

Natasha has never slept well. Some part of her is always awake, always waiting on the next attack, waiting on the next threat. Some part of her is always awake, surveying the wreckage she has left behind, surveying all the blood and fire spilled.

She tosses and turns some nights, wondering how Hawkeye sleeps through it all, all the people he’s killed.

She wakes up knowing that he doesn't. She lets him watch over her, protect her and himself when the dark comes to eat them alive.

She sleeps soundly that night.


End file.
